


This Haus is a Home

by ShadowCreature



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCreature/pseuds/ShadowCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Eric like each other... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Haus is a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first Fan-Fic, so all comments are encouraged. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Kinda short chapter...?

**CHAPTER 1: MC GUILT PIE**

 

Jacked thumped down the stairs two at a time. Stopping briefly at the base then proceeded down the hall to check the kitchen for which was usually a smart choice, even then he could smell the lingering tell-tale smell of the pastry in the air. Frowning slightly at finding finding what he wanted he began to turn out of the less than impressive room.

“Eric!” he called then listened in the doorway for a reply.

“I’m in the living room!” he could hear Eric’s muffled yell through the wall.

Smirking at the accent Jack went back down the hall and ducted into the living room quickly to find Eric lying on the couch with his back against the arm and his bare legs bent to prop a book he was reading.

“What’s that?” Jack nodded to the book in his hands. Eric smiled looking down at the book and then back to Jack.

“Shitty said he found it somewhere and thought I might be interested.” Eric said then lifted the book to show Jack the cover while keeping his fingers in-between the pages to hold his place. The cover had a bunch of mini pies on the front and said ‘ Madame Butter’s Delightful Pies Edition 4’. “He also thought _certain_ starred and highlighted recipes would be most appropriate to try first. Such as Maple Bacon McPatty McMaple Scrapple Pie. For _my_ interests of course.”

Jack snorted “Well you can research McWhatever’s pie later. You should get dressed. I want to practice checking with you more.”

“Sorry! No can do!” Eric beamed cheerfully and slapped his book shut as he slides his legs down and carefully places his feet on the floor.

Jack’s thick brows knit in response. “What do you mean no?” His rare good mood quickly evaporating.

“I mean that I’ve got homework to do. I’ll let you know when I finish and we can practice later.”Eric offered looking up at Jack’s irritated face from the old couch.

“If your homework is so important, why are you looking at recipes eh?” Jack stated taking a chance to cast a judging look across Eric’s body. Suddenly noticing something on the side of Eric’s leg just under knees.

“What’s on your leg?” Jack stared. Eric started to search until he finally followed Jack’s gaze to the jam.

“Oh! I must’ve missed some. Let’s just say I may have tried an un-starred recipe earlier that a certain Haus member was less than thrilled about.” Eric said before licking his thumb and cleaning the jam then bringing his thumb back to his mouth and making a small noise of pleasure before declaring it was strawberry.

Jack’s cheeks heated. The pit of his stomach tingling. “We’re practicing now Bittle.” His voice confident and his stance strong. Eric responded by crossing his leg over the other and folding his arms turning his face to the floor. His foot started to bob nervously.

“Really Jack I have loads of work to do.” Eric’s voice cracked, eyes and fingers distracted picking at the small balls of fabric on his bright red shorts.  
“Fine then, I’ll be practicing if you change your mind.” Jack offered expecting Eric to give up.

“Thank you, Cap’! I’ll see if I finish at a reasonable time!” Eric beamed. Jack’s face was in shock and started to leave the Haus and stopped at the front door. Angry he went back to face Eric who was still sitting on the couch.

“You know I am sooooo happy one of my teammates thinks he’s capable of being a good and successful player with out having to worry about getting checked. I suppose I should just leave that to the rest of the players. I’m sure they’ll be happy enough to get checked since you don’t care for it. They won’t mind their teammate won’t take a hit for them, eh?” Jack stared at Eric’s hurt face. “Right, yeah?” he offered. Then stormed out of the Haus slamming the door behind him.


End file.
